The problem of Doji
by Flygoon
Summary: In which Doji is FINALLY brought to justice via public humiliation. Not suitable for those with an irrational fear of Cheddar cheese


The problem of Doji

 **Nothing belongs to me other than my OC (Hawk Shinobi), his bey Ninja Thunderbird and my Cheddar Rifle.**

"For the last time Doji!" Neo growled at the man opposite him, who was wearing a ripped three-piece suit and was covered in several splats of what appeared to be molten cheese, "You're the most hated person in Metal Bey City!"

"What is the meeeeeaning of this calamity?" the DNA boss replied, seemingly oblivious to the dispute he had actively been involved in over the course of the past three hours.

"If you don't understand, I guess I'll have to leave my pet blader with you then, how 'bout that." the English blader replied with a strange southern-accented drawl coming onto the last part of his sentence.

"No, no, no you can't doooo this to meeeee! I can take the wrath of your Cheddar Rifle, but please, don't let Hawk lay a finger on me I tell you!"  
"Doji, let's be honest, you can't take the wrath of the cheddar rifle. No-one can! Hawk? We have a spot of bother in the Cheddar cellar, care to come and clear up the mess?"

"Sure!" came another British-accented voice, but with a distinct Cumbrian layer to it. Then the door to the cellar opened, and a youngish-looking blader entered the room, his blazing red hair and eyes, and his pale yet healthy complexion suited his Fire-and-Air elemental bey perfectly. He held that bey, Ninja Thunderbird WCH130GF on his launcher, ready for action. However, Neo beat his friend to it by whacking the despised executive with a frying pan, unconsciousness smothering Doji in its paste of darkness.

"Hello darkness my, old friend…." Coming from Neo's mouth was the last thing he heard before blacking out.

"We have to put him on trial!" announced Hawk, already holding charges against him.

"What for?" asked Neo nonchalantly.

"Being useful to nobody, and while he's unconscious gag him with a slice of cheddar." Hawk replied. Neo obeyed his friend's request.

Sometime later…

"Cheddar Rifle! Cheddar Rifle! Cheddar Rifle!" came the shouts across Metal Bey City, the said weapon was what everyone wanted Doji to meet his fate with. Not death, just massive public humiliation. Leading the charge towards the city's courts were Neo, Hawk, Ryuga and Gingka, the latter two bearing sizeable grudges against the unpopular blader-turned-unpopular-guy. May more supported them, including Sakyo and Zyro, who both understood and agreed with the mindsets of their masters, and many others of the new generation were also in tow.

"STOOOOOOPP!" came a familiar bellow from near the front of the procession.

"Kira Hayama, while you will never be stronger than me, the Dragon Emperor, what is it you want to say?" Ryuga growled, beating Zyro, Shinobu and Sakyo to snapping at the multi-colour haired Bahamoote owner for both stopping and silencing the procession.

"I will crush you if this is all you wanted to do and have nothing worthwhile to say with this Ronin Dragoon!" Sakyo roared, matching Kira in raw volume and ferocity. Thankfully, before the two similar bladers began wholesale destruction of the area around them, Gingka intervened with remarkable skill.

"You two can settle the score later, and I would also like to see it as well. But don't you think that we're losing track of what we're actually supposed to be doing?" Came the legendary blader's reply, silencing the two bladers who had just moments ago silenced and stopped the entire procession.

"Oh, come on guys, this is silly"!" came Shinobu's response to the situation. "Let's just skip the court process and do it ourselves!"

Five minutes later, and with author powers…

Doji, imprisoned by both stocks and pillory, was in front of the thousands gathered to see the single greatest thing ever to happen in Metal Bey City. On his left-hand side were Neo, Hawk and Ryuga, and on the right, were Sakyo, Zyro and Gingka. Neo walked up a few steps to a small podium, where he began to make a speech.

"Dearest citizens of Metal Bey City, in front of me is a criminal, the man responsible for nearly taking over the world twice. But his failure is our reward! Now, what little reputation this man once held has been stripped away along with his power. Now you, the ones who were subject to his plans for utmost selfishness are the winners!" the brown-red haired blader received a standing ovation before waiting for it to die down. He began to continue.

"So now, we need a vote. Two forms of torture will be conducted on this man before me, and as a city, we will decide. Who wants him to be shaved completely before being attacked for two minutes by my very own Cheddar Rifles?"

Knowing what everyone was thinking, he wasn't at all surprised at the reaction. Everyone wanted his idea to be befallen onto Doji.

"Let it begin!" Neo exclaimed victoriously. Straight away Gingka got the trimmers, and made haste of Doji's hair, clumps falling on the ground, utterly valueless. However, the best was next to come. Seizing the moment and the audience's attention, he got a pair of scissors (because of Neo's author powers) off the floor nearby, and scruffily snipped off Doji's prized golden lock, and rubbed the hair in Doji's eyes mercilessly. However, what came next was worth its weight in gold.

Multiple Cheddar Rifles appeared everywhere, people grabbing them and unleashing a salvo of molten cheddar on the man who, once a leader of two Criminal Organisations, was now just reduced to laughing stock. As the two minutes ended, everyone reluctantly put down their weapons of mass insanity and went home grinning ear to ear. Meanwhile Doji himself had been tied up and dumped in a fishing boat with a few supplies and then set of by Neo.

Finally, justice had happened. And then some.

 **Oh, that was so much fun!**

 **Doji: Why you?**

 **Me: *Blasts him with cheddar Rifle* get back to that fishing boat NOW OR ELSE!  
Anyway, thanks for reading, review if you liked it and…**

' **til next time, NeoDragonEmperor out!**


End file.
